Chapter Forty-Five of Doom
The forty-fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny Question Segment # 2 Dagostino: '''What's Skylar's parentage? (unless this is already been revealed ._.) '''DarkCyberWolf: Well, it said as early as chapter one that he was a son of Zeus. So for the sake of making this question useful, I will add that his mother was a mortal named Cameron James. CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE OF DOOM Kat and Rune shifted around Mike as much as they could. Mike continued dodging every hit with his superhuman speed. "You really should stop," Mike said calmly. "Even with your determination, you will not be able to hit me." "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Roy fired at Mike. He reached into the new portal to grab Mike's foot. Instantly, though, Roy was forced off. "You forget I helping with defense," Alice said. "And you no can touch Mike." Just as she said that though, a booming "É''kri̱xi̱''!" rang from the sidelines and a small explosion hit Mike's face. Mike, Alice, the Ataks, the Dagberts, and Team Triangle all turned to see Fred Dagbert and Dana Peroll standing there. Fred was tossing three small spheres into the air and catching them. "Now, stay away from my family," he said to Mike. From the various Dagberts, happy cries of "Fred!" and "You're safe!" shot out. Mike, meanwhile, touched his face. "You bruised me," he said. "Your explosives actually managed to bruise me. You won't be getting away with that." He vanished and appeared behind Fred. Then he struck Fred an knocked him to the ground. "Fred!" Cindy shouted. She and the other Dagberts charged at Mike only to hit air once again. Mike was thirty feet away in an instant, watching them. Mike grabbed Kat by the shirt and pulled a knife from beneath his robe. Pressing it against Kat's throat, he said, "Just give it up." "You know what, enough!" Dana shouted. "Naga doesn't have the Man In Black anymore. So, Mike, Alice, you have no reason to keep fighting us! Just as we no longer have any reason to keep fighting you. So can we just give it a rest?" "No," Mike said. "Any chance you may have had of that ended when the Man In Black damaged my face and honor. Now, you may all die." At that, Rune took advantage of Mike's speech by tackling him. "Okay, now!" "With all due respect, Anoichtó!" Roy said with a nod. He shot a bullet back at the Dagberts' building and stepped inside the portal. The Ataks immediately followed him, as did Caitlyn and Dana. Rune and the Dagberts were the only ones who remained. "You guys go," Rune said to the Dagberts. "I'll take care of these guys." "Alright," Fred said. "Let's go." The other Dagberts went through the portal, with Fred being last. However, he did not enter. Instead, Fred looked at Mike and Alice, then at Rune. "Now that everyone else is safe, it's just two on two now." Rune grinned. "Let's show these guys why you don't mess with us." The portal sealed, leaving just the four of them. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Forty-Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Forty-Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 27 June 2013. *Characters met this chapter: I have no idea if Cameron James counts. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page